


greener on the other side

by returnsandreturns



Series: The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Clones, Doppelganger, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Hey, baby,” Foggy says, laughing even though he sounds a little shaken before he presses a soft kiss to Matt’s mouth. “I need you to know that I kissed another man but, in my defense, he looked an awful lot like you.”“. . .about that,” the other Matt says.“He’s blushing,” Foggy murmurs, in Matt’s ear. “It’s cute.”“Let’s talk alternate universes, shall we!” the other Foggy says, nervously.“He is, too,” Foggy says.“Is it cute?” Matt asks.“. . .kind of,” Foggy admits.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/503509
Comments: 20
Kudos: 225





	greener on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> I entertained this idea idly for awhile and then I realized how much happier Matt is in this AU and had feelings and it toppled over into this weird little fic full of making out and EXTREMELY questionable sentence structures that I refuse to edit.
> 
> I would highly recommend reading the other fics in this series before you read this one, both because they set the scene really well and because they're very good.
> 
> Oh, I couldn't figure out how to tag this but Matt gets frisky with his alternate universe self in this, so warnings for that.

Matt falls asleep in their bed and wakes up in a significantly less comfortable one with a splitting headache, trying to remember if he had somehow drank so much that he forgot that he drank entirely when Foggy suddenly says, “What the fuck,” softly beside him.

“. . .what happened to our sheets?” Matt asks, patting the bed.

“ _Our_ sheets?” Foggy asks.

Matt’s senses catch up to him pretty quickly. The smell and the temperature and— _everything_ is off. The bed smells like the cologne that Matt threw out the day after he first hooked up with Foggy for the good of both himself and society.

“Matt, why—why are you in my bed?” Foggy asks.

 _His_ bed.

“Foggy,” he says, slowly. “What’s our anniversary?”

Matt forgets it a lot. Foggy never does.

“Of what?” Foggy asks, sounding bewildered.

“The first time I sucked your dick,” Matt says.

“. . . _what?”_

*

“Matt’s not picking up,” Foggy says, awhile later. “The—other Matt. My—well, not _my_ Matt, I guess, because we’re not—we’re seriously _married_ where you’re from?”

“Very,” Matt says.

“Very,” Foggy echoes. “Okay. Very married. Like—”

“Like he’s the love of my life,” Matt says.

“Okay,” Foggy repeats, softer. “I have at least fifty questions for you.”

Matt’s about to ask him some questions of his own when there’s a loud knock on the door and Matt knows who it is before Foggy answers it. It’s _him_ , which is— _extremely_ strange—but it’s also Foggy. _His_ Foggy.

“Oh, thank _Christ_ ,” he says, rushing forward to wrap his arms around him and pull him close, kissing the side of his head.

“Hey, baby,” Foggy says, laughing even though he sounds a little shaken before he presses a soft kiss to Matt’s mouth. “I need you to know that I kissed another man but, in my defense, he looked an _awful_ lot like you.”

“. . .about that,” the other Matt says.

“He’s blushing,” Foggy murmurs, in Matt’s ear. “It’s cute.”

“Let’s talk alternate universes, shall we!” the other Foggy says, nervously.

“He is, too,” Foggy says.

“Is it cute?” Matt asks.

“. . .kind of,” Foggy admits.

*

“So,” the other Matt says. “Porn.”

Foggy and his doppelganger left to have a private conversation and now Matt’s just here with—well, himself. Kind of. He wonders if they’re identical or if the ways their lives have swerved apart—almost exactly the same except for the porn star thing and marrying Foggy—has changed him physically, too.

It’s certainly changed him emotionally. This version of him is incredibly uptight.

“Oh, so you didn’t—” he starts, huffing out a laugh when the other Matt immediately shakes his head aggressively. “Exactly how much debt are you in right now?”

“. . .yeah, that’s a fair point,” the other Matt says. “How did you get into that?”

“Elektra,” Matt says. “She had—connections.”

“Of course,” the other Matt says, laughing. “That makes sense. She always wanted to, uh—fuck me, but—I was never sure about it.”

“. . .hold on,” Matt says, pulling out his phone to play audio he has saved on it of him tied up and getting fucked hard. He should probably try to be demure about this but he can’t stop thinking about how there’s a universe where he’s not—well, occasionally tied up and getting fucked hard. “Listen for a second.”

The other Matt’s mouth opens slowly then snaps shut.

“Sounds like you like it,” he says, faintly. “Uhm, who—who’s—”

“It’s Foggy,” Matt says, smirking.

He rarely notices his own heartbeat but the other Matt’s is _fast_ and he’s obviously not just embarrassed. It’s interesting.

Matt has no idea why they’ve been pulled into this reality but he’s going to make the most of it.

*

“Did you make out with your clone yet?” Foggy asks, as soon as they get back to their apartment.

“Nope,” Matt says. “You?”

“Of course not,” Foggy says, sitting down between the two Matts on the couch and slinging an arm around his, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m a married man.”

A silence falls over them until the other Foggy, standing in front of them, says, “Okay, there is a _weird_ energy in this room right now.”

“I think I made him uncomfortable,” Matt says.

“I’m not _uncomfortable_ ,” the other Matt says, huffing. “I’m just—considering things.”

“I’m considering things, too,” the other Foggy says.

Matt elbows Foggy and smiles at him. He had a feeling that Foggy would probably also be pushing his doppelganger in their particular direction. He’s becoming more and more of a matchmaker as they get older.

“You should tell him what you’re considering,” Foggy says, gently.

The other Foggy sighs and shifts on his feet before he bursts out, “They’re just really _happy_ , Matt!”

“I know,” the other Matt says.

“Don’t you think that maybe we—I mean, I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been a little bit in love since I met you, Matty, but—maybe we should finally try?”

“In love with me?” the other Matt repeats, softly, lifting his chin.

“If our paths were about the same until my Matt took up acting, then I can absolutely verify that,” Foggy says, finding Matt’s hand to squeeze it.

“You should make out,” Matt says.

It’s true.

He also kind of wants to hear it.

*

“This is the weirdest shit we’ve ever done,” Foggy says.

He’s sitting with his back against the arm of the couch and Matt’s back against his chest, arms around Matt and chin hooked over his shoulder. Their doppelgangers are kissing each other on the other side of the couch—other Foggy straddling the other Matt’s lap.

Matt wonders if they’re just going to observe and thinks a little too hard about what it would be like to have sex with himself. Sex with your clone is such a hypothetical usually. Now that he can hear how this sadder version of himself is reacting just to being _touched_ , he kind of wants to. . . _help_.

“What are you thinking about, Mikey?” Foggy murmurs, nipping at his neck, like he absolutely already knows.

“Cool if I kiss someone else?” he asks.

“Frankly, I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Foggy says, warmly, turning Matt’s head enough that he can kiss him first before he pushes him forward gently.

“Can I cut in?” Matt asks, moving in to touch the other Foggy’s shoulder.

When the other Foggy says, “Uhm, sure,” Matt gets a hand in his hair to kiss him. He tastes different and smells different and is just—not right—but he still likes it, especially the noise that the other Matt makes underneath them, a little overwhelmed whimper.

Matt moves down slowly to touch him instead, cupping his cheek—prickly—and asking, “How about you?”

“Yeah,” the other Matt breathes, nodding.

Kissing himself is pretty good. Matt always figured it would be. He gets a hand under the other Matt’s t-shirt to run a hand up and down his side, squeezing his waist when he says, “You should ask Foggy to fuck you.”

“Which one?” the other Matt asks, sounding a little hysterical.

“ _Yours_ ,” Matt says, laughing before he pauses and turns his head back towards his Foggy, raising his eyebrows. “Well. . .”

“I think this version of me has been deprived long enough,” Foggy says, sounding amused. His ability to roll with things is even better than Matt’s somedays.

He moves forward to kiss Matt and then to kiss the other Matt more roughly.

“Should we. . .?” the other Foggy asks, making a face and gesturing between them when Foggy comes up for air.

“I’m kind of into Matts exclusively,” Foggy says, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah,” the other Foggy says, smiling. “Me, too.”

The other Matt is slumped backward on the couch and breathing heavily.

“What is _happening_?” he breathes.

The other Foggy leans down to kiss him again and says, low and sweet, more familiar now, “Anything you want.”

*

“Does it just feel like fingering yourself?” Foggy asks, curiously, sitting cross-legged on his doppelganger’s bed while Matt is fucking _his_ doppelganger with his fingers, slick with lube.

“Sort of?” Matt says. “Way less fun but I do know exactly where his prostate is.”

He strokes his fingers and the other Matt makes a broken noise, pushing back to take his fingers deeper. He’s seriously never had anybody inside of him but, after getting used to it, he’s taken to it pretty quickly. Matt can hear his toes curling.

The other Foggy is sitting on the other side of the bed, petting his Matt’s hair and talking to him softly, telling him how good he looks and how much he wants him and how weird this is but— _still_. It makes Matt’s own heart fluttery and makes him appreciate what he’s got even more. That he didn’t have to wait so long.

When Matt moves aside to let the other Foggy take his place, his Foggy immediately pulls him into a long, dirty kiss that leaves Matt limp and happy in his arms, panting against his mouth.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asks, nuzzling into Foggy’s neck.

“Can’t deny it,” Foggy says, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Matt’s sweats, pulling them down at the same time that the other Matt moans. “I think _he_ likes it, too—you want to get fucked, too, honey?”

Matt’s already getting out of his sweats and reaching for the lube.

*

Foggy fucks him _slow_ , tells him to be quiet so they can listen, and it’s agonizing and strange and perfect. He bites down on his fist and takes in everything at once, the feeling of Foggy inside of him and the sounds that all of them are making and the fact that the other Matt is starting to smell more like him already because _he_ smells like _Foggy._

After they’re all done and everything’s a gross sweaty wonderful mess, Matt crawls forward to kiss the other Matt again, climbing on top of him. He might wake up from this dream at any point or they might have to, like, kill each other eventually, so he wants to remember this.

“I’m recording this,” his Foggy says, warmly. “Tony Stark’s gonna _die_.”

“Tony _Stark_?” the other Foggy asks.

“Oh, man,” Foggy says. “I’ve got some _stories_ to tell you.”

The other Matt flips Matt over suddenly, pinning him down and knocking the air out of him, a startled breathless laugh before _he’s_ getting kissed.

“. . .after we see where this goes,” Foggy says.


End file.
